warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Fireheart002
Alle meine Geschichtentitel, Geschichten, Staffeltitel, Staffeln, Ideen, Katzen, andere Charaktere usw. dürfen nicht gestohlen werden, dasselbe gilt für alle Bilder. ' Hi :D Eine Übersicht über alle meine Geschichten und Staffeln Über mich Hallo, liebe Freunde <3 Ja, ich aktualiser oft meine Benutzerseite WEIL ICH DAS LIEBE. Lieblings... *...tiere: Afrikanische Weißbauchigel, Katzen, Vogelspinnen *...essen: Chinesische gebratene Nudeln *-* *...filme: ''Die Tribute von Panem, Stealth - Unter dem Radar, Equilibrium, Tekken, Der König der Löwen, Balto, Ghost Rider *...sendungen und -shows: Eurovision Song Contest, Knallerfrauen, Dr. House, The Big Bang Theory *...animes: Hetalia, Soul Eater, Wolf's Rain, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier, School Days, Kaichou wa Maid-sama, B gata H kei, Another *...bücher: Warrior Cats, Die Tribute von Panem, Die Legende der Wächter, Seekers, Survivor Dogs, Skulduggery Pleasant *...spiele: Sonic The Hedgehog, Cool Spot (QwQ I want it again... Ich vermisse es so sehr T.T), Need for Speed, Pokémon, Tekken, Street Fighter *...youTuber: ''ApeCrime'' (*_* Beste YouTuber ever <3 Ich liebe die drei *e*), Rosanna Pansino, E-Coasters, iBlali, HowToBasic, Thien Nguyen (OMG der Typ hat mich bei Google+ hinzugefügt! Ich war so happy als ich das gelesen hab *o* Er ist zwar nicht sooo berühmt, aber er macht geile Videos :'D), TamashiineKasuka, SonicKAI, Taddl bzw. MeatCake, JacksFilms *...bands/Sänger.. eig nur Bands (9 Bands! NEUN! xD): ''Hollywood Undead'' (Ich liebe die 6! Sie sind mein Leben *-* Hu Soldier forever<3 HU4Life! Sie sind die allerbesten, ich mag alles an denen *-* Danny, Johnny 3 Tears, J-Dog, Funny Man, Da Kurlzz, Charlie Scene *-* die Lieder mit Deuce sind auch geil aber Deuce is ein Arsch. xD Deswegen auch mein Sig-Spruch <3), Skillet, Simple Plan, 30 Seconds to Mars, OneRepublic, Three Days Grace, A Day To Remember, Mayday Parade, One Direction (auch wenn sie nicht mehr so sehr meine Welt sind...) Ich bin krank, und nein, bitte keine Besserungswünsche auf die Diski, die Krankheit ist seelisch. Und keiner kann sie heilen, außer vielleicht ein Psychologe. Auf die Frage, welche Krankheit das ist, wird nicht geantwortet. Nur 3 Leute wissen, welche das ist und so soll es möglichst auch bleiben. Sachen, die ich zu den Bands sagen muss, die ich höre So, hier gehe ich nach dem Schema "Das Beste zum Schluss", weil ich mir sehr gut überlegen muss, was ich zu meiner Lieblingsband sage. *One Direction: Ja. Einige User von euch werden mich jetzt töten. Tut das, ich steh eh unter Schutz, mehr dazu weiter unten. Nun, zu dieser Band, One Direction, 1D oder wie die so genannt wird, muss ich einiges sagen, von dem ich denke, dass einige User hier einen schlechten Eindruck von mir bekommen. Lege ich mal mit Positivem über 1D los: Ihre Musik ist klasse. Der Beat stimmt, ihre Stimmen sind Wahnsinn, es klingt super. Sie sehen eigentlich ganz gut aus - bis auf Harry, wie ich finde - obwohl ich auch sagen muss, dass es Menschen gibt, die besser aussehen als sie. Dass ihre Musik gut klingt, ist so ziemlich das einzige, was ich an 1D mag. Kommen wir dann mal zum Negativen. Ihre Lieder sind super, vom Beat, Stimmen und Klang her, aber die Texte sind großer Mist. Immer singen sie über Liebe, Frieden, Freude, Eierkuchen. Liebe ist nicht der Sinn im Leben, Frieden gibt es nicht wirklich, wenn man die jetzigen Situationen der Welt ansieht - die Krim, Syrien, Afghanistan. 1D lässt die Leute glauben - besonders kleine Kinder - dass es nur Liebe geben kann, Hass existiert nicht. Es gibt Trennungen und Schmerz, aber von Hass ist nie die Rede. Auch nicht von Krieg. Da ich nun genug über die Texte gelabert hab, komm ich nun zum Nächsten: Sie denken, sie seien cool, sind sie aber nicht. Sie benehmen sich wie Kleinkinder - klar, es soll sympathisch rüberkommen, tut es aber nicht. Sie haben Tattoos - soll cool sein, ist es aber nicht, zumindest bei ihnen. Sie benehmen sich wie Milchbubis und Schwuchteln. Schwuchteln ist jetzt keine Beleidigung gegen Homosexuelle, weil Schwule total lieb sind. So, das ist meine Meinung zu One Direction. *''Mayday Parade'': Das einzige, was ich an ihnen mag, ist ihre Musik. Ähnlich wie bei 1D - bloß dass sie auch nicht nur über Liebe und Frieden singen, sondern über Hass und Trennung, was ich gut finde. Ich weiß eigentlich garnichts über sie, bis auf dass sie gute Lieder schreiben, singen können und der Sänger Derek Sanders heißt. Deswegen fällt meine Meinung hier kurz aus. *''A Day To Remember'': Es ist ähnlich wie bei Mayday Parade - ich weiß fast garnichts über sie. Ihre Texte sind weltklasse, ihre Lieder sind super und ihre Stimmen - besonders das Gescreamte - klingt einfach geil. Ich weiß nur, dass der Sänger Jeremy McKinnon heißt. Ihre Texte gehen über Hass, nicht über Liebe - super. *''Three Days Grace'': Hass. Schmerz. Zwei Emotionen, die in den Liedern von TDG am meisten zu merken sind. Der ehemalige Sänger heißt Adam Gontier, er ist nicht mehr in der Band. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Scheinbar hat sich die Band (noch) nicht aufgelöst. Ich erwarte aber, dass es passiert, denn was ist eine band ohne Sänger? Aber eines musste man ihnen lassen - Adam konnte verdammt gut singen. xD *''OneRepublic'': Texte, Musik, Beat, Stimme - klasse. Das ist alles, denn mehr weiß ich über sie nicht. *''30 Seconds to Mars'': LIEBE! Nein, es geht nicht um den Text - Ich liebe diese Band so sehr. Sie ist super, klasse, Jared sieht verdammt gut aus und kann geil singen, die Texte sind perfekt - was will man mehr? *''Simple Plan'': Super Band. Texte sind geil, Pierre's Stimme ist geil, alles ist geil. Außer die Tatsache, dass sie Scheiße in ihrem Album Get your heart on! gebaut haben. Ich sage nur Summer Paradise... <.< *''Skillet'': So ziemlich eine der ersten Bands die ich mochte, da sie ja schon saulange existieren. John Cooper's Stimme ist eine der besten Stimmen, die ich kenne. Ihre Lieder sind wunderschön und emotional. Ich liebe sie. Früher meine Lieblingsband, heute nurnoch an zweiter Stelle, sind sie trotzdem immer in meinem Herzen. *Hollywood Undead: Ich habs ja schon gesagt - ich stehe unter Schutz. Unter Schutz von ihnen. Ja, es mag behindert klingen. Aber es ist nunmal so. Wie ist es bei euch Directionern, Beliebern, hm? :) Auch nicht anders, ihr denkt auch, JB und 1D sind Schutzengel. Und das sind HU für mich. Wie sie es in Paradise Lost schon ausgedrückt haben - das Herz für die Herzlosen, die Gedanken für die Gedankenlosen, die Lügen für die Ehrlichen, die Götter der Gottlosen. Liebe über alles. Ich hab sie zwar im Februar 2014 entdeckt, was nicht lange her ist (06.03.2014), aber sie sind bereits mein Leben. Ohne HU wäre die Welt wieder dunkel. Es ist total unnormal, dass ich Entzugserscheinungen wegen einer Band habe, aber sobald ich 5 Lieder von anderen Bands/Sängern gehört habe, fühl ich mich leer. Sobald ich wieder HU höre, ist alles wieder okay. Ich liebe die 6. Alles an ihnen. Klar, bei 1D meinte ich, Tattoos sind scheiße.. aber 1D sind wie Kinder. HU nicht. Zu denen passt das. Zu diesen Milchbubis 1D passt es einfach nicht. Zurück zu HU - ich bin in der Army. Der HU-Army, ein HU-Soldier. So nennen sie ihre Fans, sogar in ihren Liedern. Was ich an HU mag: Texte, die 6 Jungs, alles. Früher war Deuce dabei, er benahm sich aber wie eine Diva und wurde dann von Danny ersetzt - Deuce beleidigt jetzt ja auch die Band. Seine Stimme war klasse, aber Danny's Stimme ist besser. Aber ich mag beide - okay, Deuce nicht ganz so, aber trotzdem. Mir ist es egal, wer singt, alle Lieder von ihnen sind weltklasse - auch die Partysongs. Für mich sind HU mein Leben, meine Engel... so wie es 1D für Directioner ist. Das einzige, was mir wichtiger ist als HU, sind meine Freunde.<3 Meine beste Freundin: ''Flammi''': Ich liebe dich, du bist meine Welt :* Das war's vorerst. xD Unnütze Fakten über mich Ich... *bin 15 Jahre alt. *habe am 25. August Geburtstag. *komme aus Deutschland. *lebe in Flensburg. *habe dänisches Blut. *habe blaues Blut, weil unter meinen Vorfahren Freiherren und Freifrauen waren. *hasse die meisten Gemüsesorten. *liebe es, Lieder zu zitieren. *liebe meine Freunde. *bin verliebt in Johnny 3 Tears. *habe ein Sony Xperia J. *habe WhatsApp, Telegram, Facebook, deviantART, YouTube und Twitter. *hasse Hitze. *hasse Kälte. *mag deswegen Herbst und Frühling am liebsten. *liebe es, das Wort "Baum" zu sagen. Dasselbe übrigens mit dem Wort "Penis". *wohne ungünstig. *hasse meine Schule. Nein ehrlich. Die sieht von innen aus wie ein Bunker. *hasse Hagenbecks Tierpark. Da sieht man die Tiere eh nie. ._. *habe 3 große Träume - und bei allen wird mein Flämmchen dabei sein :'* :*Diese Träume sind: ::*Weltreise - alle Kontinente außer Afrika ::*Einmal von Anfangsbahnhof bis Endbahnhof mit der Transsibirischen Eisenbahn fahren ::*Einmal nach Los Angeles <3 *verabscheue Krieg. *denke ständig, dass ich von allen gehasst werde. *hasse jeden, der meine 6 Engel beleidigt. *kann Gewalt anwenden, wenn jemand was Schlechtes über meine Freunde sagt oder Scheiße über mich labert, die nicht stimmt. *hasse jeden, der andere Meinungen nicht akzeptieren kann. *hust* Belieber *hust* *verstehe Leute nicht, die ihren Geburtstag feiern. *verstehe Leute nicht, die denken, Alkohol, Rauchen und Drogen seien cool und jeder sollte das mal probieren. *liebe lange Autofahrten... ich könnte stundenlang im Auto sitzen und einfach fahren.. aber leider muss man ja aufs Klo. <.< *liebe Achterbahnen. Sie haben mir ein neues Lebensgefühl gegeben. *liebe es - den Punkt über diesem hier beachtend - wenn mir G-Kräfte durch den Körper ziehen. Ich hab dann immer das Gefühl, mir wird der Magen herausgerissen, mein Herz schlägt schneller und ich werde mit einem wunderschönen Glücksgefühl überschüttet. <3 The first Drop is the deepest. *-* *hasse die Stadt Berlin. Sie ist dreckig, stinkt nach Pisse und sieht scheiße aus. Und auf dem Flughafen Tegel laufen seltsame Personen rum. O_o *liebe Hollywood Undead. Falls ich das schon nicht vorher 500mal erwähnt habe. ABER SIE SIND MEIN LEBEN *~* HU4L <3 Meine zehn Lieblingslieder #''Paperthin Hymn (Anberlin) #''Paradise Lost'' (Hollywood Undead) #''The Loss'' (Hollywood Undead) #''Street Dreams'' (Hollywood Undead) #''Rain'' (Hollywood Undead) #''Medicine'' (Hollywood Undead) #''With Broken Wings'' (Frank Schindel) #''One more bottle'' (Hollywood Undead) #''Pain'' (Hollywood Undead) #''The Diary'' (Hollywood Undead) ehm ... ja... Hollywood Undead halt ne :'D Zitate